tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
New Friend, Old Enemy
"New Friend, Old Enemy" is the 4th episode of Season 1 in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on October 13th, 2012. "Be careful about who you meet on the internet." Official Description To prove that the Turtles can be friends with humans, Michelangelo uses a social networking site to befriend Chris Bradford (Rahzar), a famous martial artist who is secretly the Shredder's top lieutenant. Plot The episode opens with an unknown ninja engaging in some form of meditation, with his face completely concealed by a helmet made of steel. Suddenly, three Foot Clan ninjas emerge from the shadows and approach the meditating ninja, Katanas in their hands. The masked warrior easily defeats the three in battle. Then, it's revealed that these ninjas belong to the Shredder's clan and that their attack on the masked ninja was just to ensure that he was sharpening his skills, as he is the Shredder's finest pupil and top lieutenant. Sliding open a nearby door, the Shredder informs his prized pupil that Hamato Yoshi survived his and the Shredder's last battle and is now hiding himself somewhere in the city (New York), along with ninjas of his own. Ordered by the Shredder to find Splinter and his disciples (and destroy them), the helmeted warrior steels himself to attain this end alongside a commission of Foot ninjas and a caustic henchman of the Shredder's named Xever with whom he shares a rivalry. We then join the Turtles as they leap from one city rooftop to the next in the name of entertaining eachother. They then hear a noise and they all draw their weapons, only to come across a small kitten that has its owner calling its name from a nearby window. Mikey instantaneously goes to return it to the man, although his brothers warn him that the person will most likely 'freak the shell out' ''at him. However, Mikey refuses to believe any of them and goes anyway, as he is under the impression that he can make the man his friend by returning the cat to him. In spite of this, the man does indeed "freak the shell out", as does the cat, which leaps onto Mikey's face, causing the turtle to fall down a nearby escape ladder. The other turtles try to convince Mikey that every human on Earth would never accept who he is, but Mikey doesn't listen to them. He then takes note of a billboard that is advertising a famous martial artist known as Chris Bradford, who owns a chain of dojos located in multiple cities. Mikey maintains that he and Bradford are destined to be soul mates, for they probably have alot in common. Raph remarks that Bradford would be the last person to want to be a friend of his - tied for last with every one else on Earth... Just as the Turtles prepare to head back home, a large squad of (Foot) ninja suddenly ambushes them, correctly believing them to be Yoshi's disciples due to their ninja attributes. As the Turtles begin to fend off the ninjas, Donnie expresses his surprise that there are other ninjas that inhabit the city. The Turtles manage to outwit the horde of ninjas in battle, Leo remarking that it's nice to be fighting ninjas instead of random mutants. However, Leo's joy is short-lived, as the masked man (seen previously) jumps down from a roof and outmatches the four turtles in mere seconds with simple movements. The Turtles and opposing ninjas get back on their feet and prepare for another fight when approaching police sirens ultimately discourage them. Once the Turtles have made it back to their lair, Leo complains about the fight not being a fair one, as they were ambushed and outnumbered and the masked ninja was really good at fighting. Splinter then asks Leo what he qualifies as a 'fair fight'. Leo contends that it's a fight that either side could win, but this contradicts Splinter's pragmatic thoughts about battle. Using his cane to knock Leo to the floor, Splinter pins his son before telling him that, in a battle, victory is to be sought, not fairness. In the living room, Mikey remains depressed about not being able to find a human friend. April points out that he already has a human friend: her. Mikey replies that, since he and his brothers helped her out by saving her life, she is obligated to like him and that doesn't count...April then decides to borrow Donnie's laptop and shows Mikey a social networking website that he can easily use to make someone his friend without that friend seeing him. Mikey quickly finds Chris Bradford on here and sends him a request message to be one of his friends, which Bradford quickly and readily accepts. Excited, Mikey goes out to meet up with his new friend. April wonders if they should stop Mikey, but Raph dismisses the idea, wanting Mikey to learn a lesson. Cut to Chris Bradford leaving a Boxing Club when Mikey appears and is about to introduce himself when he gets attacked by the ninja master. While dodging tons of Shuriken, Michelangelo manages to reveal that he was the one that Bradford just accepted as an online friend. Bradford makes peace with himself and chooses to invite Mikey into the Boxing Club. Mikey and Bradford see each other a couple of times during that very night, and Bradford (who is, secretly, the masked student of the Shredder seen earlier) continually asks Mikey innocuous questions about his brothers, his 'incredible' sensei, and where his home is. Mikey doesn't suspect any ulterior motives behind Bradford's curiosity, but still opts out of revealing too much about Splinter. Afterward, Bradford reminds Mikey that friends should freely be able to share their secrets, thus Mikey asks Bradford if he will teach him his secret Kata, the Death Dragon. Much to Mikey's happiness, Bradford agrees to do this, but also makes Mikey promise not to show the kata to anyone. However, once Mikey gets back home, he immediately shows his brothers the kata and they are all dazzled by its effectiveness. Mikey then receives a message from Bradford, requesting him to come to his house for a get-together. Meanwhile, in Bradford's home, Bradford tells Xever that the 'freak' is on his way and that a trap has been set. Xever starts to examine the 400-year old Katana in Bradford's home and notes that it's a nice weapon for someone like him. Xever comments that, when he was in Prison, he made weapons of his own. Bradford sarcastically replies to this comment, angering Xever. Mikey soon enters Bradford's house, but nobody appears to be in sight and Mikey initially believes that a surprise party has been planted for him. He is then ambushed by both the masked ninja and Xever. The masked warrior reveals to Mikey that he ''is Chris Bradford. Mikey is saddened by this revelation, giving Bradford the opportunity to render him immobile and hogtie him. Xever immediately wants to finish Mikey off, but Bradford reminds him that they need Mikey to serve as a part of their shrewd villainous scheme: to allow the other turtles to come get Mikey and to then follow them to their hideout. Back in the Lair, Raph and Leo spar while using the Death Dragon, but Splinter notices this. He nervously demands to know where they learned that kata. They explain that Mikey's friend taught it to him, and Mikey decided to pass the knowledge onto them. Splinter tells them that this man must be no friend, as the Shredder invented that Kata when he and Splinter were friends. Leo quickly realizes that Bradford was just using Mikey to get to Splinter. Raph comes to the realization that Mikey is in danger, so the three turtles rush out to rescue their young brother, though are privy to the trap that Xever and Bradford want them to fall into. They reach Bradford's home and slyly break into it, unfettering Mikey from his restraints and escaping with him with a minimum of effort. However, right as they flee into the shadows and escape into the sewers, they are watched by Bradford and Xever with binoculars. Bradford, Xever, and a legion of Foot ninjas follow the Turtles into the sewers in preparation to track them down. However, the Turtles silently yank the ninjas, one by one, into the darkness with rope. Xever and Bradford soon realize that they are alone, and Xever lights a flare. They look up, only to see that their band of ninjas are hanging helplessly from the cieling of the tunnel. Xever demands the Turtles to show their faces and the four brothers rise from the sewer water, weapons at their sides. A battle quickly ensues. Raph and Leo go after Bradford, while Donnie and Mikey go after Xever. Bradford and Xever both defeat their opponents, but Mikey and Donnie then fight Bradford and Leo and Raph fight Xever. This switching of opponents proves to be apt, as the Turtles outwit their opponents and corner them in front of a sewer tunnel. Mikey defeats Bradford with the very kata that Bradford taught him, and Leo and Donnie then turn a wheel, activating a jet of sewer water that washes Bradford and Xever away. Later, the Turtles devour a Pizza back in their lair, but they notice that their sensei isn't hungry. Splinter fears that they are celebrating far too soon, as the Shredder knows that Splinter is alive and now knows of the Turtles' existence. Leo then asks if the fight is over for now and Splinter replies that it's only beginning, as the Shredder has a countless number of men at his disposal. Meanwhile, Mikey is regretting the fact that he foolishly thought he could be the friend of a human. Raph, in strict confidence, tells Mikey that he is an awesome guy and that he deserves way better friends than 'psychotic killing machines'. Mikey now feels much better and "unfriends" Bradford on the social networking site, marveling at the revenge... Splinter's Wisdom "Seek victory, not fairness." "They lead their enemy into a trap." Character Debuts *Chris Bradford (Soon to be Dogpound, Soon to be Rahzar) *Xever (Soon to be Fishface) Production 09217245143908.jpg|Storyboard Animatic 10287382945601.jpg|Primary Animation 120283747646271830.jpg|Primary Animation 01926352793964509.jpg|Primary Animation 123754927301946.jpg|Primary Animation 019374628462992475.jpg|Primary Animation Trivia *Part of Mikey's Secret Kata shown in the episode is the henshin (Transformation) pose of Kamen Rider V3, a Japanese superhero from a 1973 TV series of the same name. *This is the first episode that focuses on Mikey. *This is the first appearance of Fishface and Rahzar. *If you look closely next to the Chris Bradford Billboard, you can actually see the T.C.R.I Building. Errors *When the Turtles are about to fight the Foot soldiers, Leo is seen holding two swords in his hands, but there are two swords still seen in the holster on his back. Gallery who_dat___by_cloverstudio-d6h7dda.jpg Hen...SHIN V3!.gif Images (30).jpg 2012 Turtles Eyes.png Fhj.png Chris Bradford in a suit.jpg Leo has 4 swords.jpg Chris confused.jpg Mittens 1.jpg Mittens 2.jpg Mittens 3.jpg Mittens 4.jpg Mittens 5.jpg Mittens 6.jpg The Ninja Turtles.jpg Donnie Goosebumps.jpg D and A and M together.jpg Mikey loves Chris.jpg|Chris Bradford's on here! Fighting.jpg The Fighting.jpg Mikey says Yay.jpg Donnie is Cool.jpg Donnie is Cool 2.jpg Mikey is Cool.jpg HD Mikey is Scared.jpg|Mikey's Scared Raph and Leo are Cool.jpg mikey___tmnt_by_sugar_spice17-d5u5y9h.jpg|Cat Attack Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2012 Category:Mikey Themed Episode Category:Fan of Michelangelo Category:Debut Episode